potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Harry granger
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom, make sure your comments comply with the "Talk page" and "User policies", and sign your username with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 ---- Order of Merlin Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! By the way, your talk page is getting a small bit long, so you might want to consider archiving it. Just a thought :) Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Happy St. Patrick's Day! Glad you like it. I meant to do it a bit sooner (on the 10th, actually, seven days ago) but completely forgot about it. Fixed the Order of Merlin, though :) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 19:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin dungeons You have to brew both parts of the Polyjuice Potion, which contains the Slytherin hair you found. I was only lucky enough to brew the first part (which needs an hour of waiting time), but because the second part needed EIGHTEEN HOURS (which I think is ridiculous) I couldn't brew it. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 19:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yep... 1080 minutes. I guess they start it at night, go to sleep and then when they wake up it'll only be a couple hours.... maybe they make it on a weekend, if they can stay up late and don't have to go to work on a Saturday. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I know. But the number of people who can make the potion is a lot less than the people who can't. Most people have to be gifted the potion. So see whether someone might gift it to you; try asking in the common room or the Great Hall. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::It's good to hear there are such kind people; I might ask on there for the second part of the Potion as well, for I cannot seem to brew the second part right. That you could get to see it is good also :) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I asked; I only hope nobody minds that I can't figure out why they sign random names like "Tidal" and "Petals" after their comments. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::BladeMoon29111 was kind enough to gift the Polyjuice Part 2 to me, and so I was able to view the Slytherin common room. Did you find the five Galleons above the fire and the book? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::But didn't you zoom in? You can zoom in on this moment as with any other. On the third zoom is the galleons, same with the book (I think). If you can't use the mouse to zoom try the up arrow key. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I did see that; too bad they didn't show the accompanying picture (I think it was a piture at the top). --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hello Harry. I'm starting to make talk-page templates (bad editing, vandalism, a template informing the user he or she has been blocked, etc.) I wondered whether there was any template you wanted made or an idea you had for the templates. And also whether you thought the template was a tad too harsh. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I've made a template telling the user to watch their tone and a template telling the user to calm down since the last message, and was just working on a template to warn about obvious vandalism. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::"Temper" is definitely good, no objections. But "Tone" I think is a little bit harsh and to refer to another user's subjective feelings is problematic. Sensitive users can feel offended by things where another user says: Sorry, but that's peanuts. And what is impolite? When you only want to say this in the template, that should probably be explained in the policy and a link should given in the template to this policy. That's what I think. "Vandalism" is important. Sadly some people have fun to vandalize so that is definitely important. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I tried to rectify the "Tone" template; if you feel it could be further improved feel free to edit it. I also added the vandalism one. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Colours Is this one better for the eyes? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 11:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I'd never really gotten around to making it. I suppose I'll have to soon though. It'll be the same colours for all three, yes, just different message :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Potterpedia Hi, I'm glad you liked it. Alas, no - I simply forgot to put it in, I will when I'm done this message. PS: If we're both on at the same time (which seems rarely to happen these days) could you please go onto chat for a quick question? Thanks. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually, never mind the chat part, I've got it... thanks anyways :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :was trying to send this earlier but it wouldn't load Poor Windy ;D. By the way, Seth says he would accept adminship but he feels he hasn't contributed enough here. What do you think? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Hopefully either Nick or the Professor will... Seth says it's definitely a no. I still feel bad leaving so much time unaccounted for. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::But you were already left a wiki to run by yourself, two shouldn't happen. With any luck both will accept and the problem will be solved. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I don't understand. I saw your message, but it confuses me. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I saw your message, but I'm afraid the "rivalry" bit I didn't understand. PS: ProfessorTofty is, in my eyes, the only candidate left (that I know of, at least). Unless you count the user you mentioned in your latest message. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I am available . And one question, Why do you two talk about me all the time with me just reading about me. Trevor88 (talk) 09:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::In the home page it states different canon, and is supposed to be a dictionary/wiki. Trevor88 (talk) 09:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I meant it being a dictionary and a wiki. Sorry for all this confusion. Trevor88 (talk) 10:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Admins Trevor is now an admin, just thought I'd let you know. If there's any problems let "Windy Mountain" know, he should be able to clear things up ;) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Vampire Wiki" The Twilight Saga Wiki? Never, actually - they're too socially based, with not enough references for my taste. Why do you ask? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :That's another thing, those infuriating message walls. I'm glad we don't have them here. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm, I personally like them. But are you sure that THIS are message walls? It looked for me as if it were talk pages and underneath comments. Perhaps you will have a look? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Harry Potter Dictionary/Harry Potter Lexicon (I thought it was better to contact you here) Sorry for the lateness, Yes I did mean you. As for H-P Dictionary being like your Lexicon, No. I copied Harry Potter so I could get a start. The Dictionary part will all become a subpages of a Dictionary page. With only Meanings. Such will in the case of Broomstick, in the wiki part, It will be normal. While, In the dictionary part it will just show it's magical meaning. As for your user rights, I knew that I didn't have the time for two projects untill my next school hoildays and I also made Hunnie Rollback. Your Sincerely, Trevor88 (talk) 22:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, but no. Trevor88 (talk) 22:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) New templates Not sure if you saw due to my blooper back there, but there are two new templates: for administrators and for bureaucrats. Just figured I'd let you know in case you wanted to add one to your page. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and I wondered if we could have a quick word on the private chat? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: WAM Ratings Oh, I meant that how could a wiki with 1''' editor could have the WAM score of at least 15 times than a wiki that has 3 contrubitors. Trevor88 (talk) 22:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : You will find the link in my "Notes & References" Section. Trevor88 (talk) 22:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Order of Merlin, Second Class I am not sure this is going to work..... Trevor88 (talk) 00:28, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : At the time I wrote the Above, The template did not exist. Trevor88 (talk) 09:35, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Actually, Hunnie did it. Trevor88 (talk) 10:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Harry Wiki The only reason I put the link there was that the wiki is quite funny. Actually I am thinking of adding Harry Potter Dictionary Fansite Wiki to the list, Another Abandoned Wiki. Trevor88 (talk) 04:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know what you mean by "Do you want to use this wiki?". I refuse to add Harry-Potter-Fanon Wiki & AVPM Wiki because they, in my mind, completely fanon. Also, There aren't anymore "potter" wikias left in the WAM list. Trevor88 (talk) 22:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: No. I don't want to edit "this wiki". Of course, I will visit that wiki occasionally. Trevor88 (talk) 08:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: User page Do you mean that saving is protecting? or I don't know what you mean. Trevor88 (talk) 22:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please take a look at my Userpages News. Trevor88 (talk) 11:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. Trevor88 (talk) 22:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Aw: You have a new email from a user at Potter Dictionary Wiki Never Mind. Trevor88 (talk) 10:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Blocked? Do you Know Why I am Blocked? 10:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC)(I am Trevor) : I can't Even Sign In.(My account has been Disabled By Wikia). Do you know any reasons? 09:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Trevor, is that you? ^^ :When yes, do you know the new COPPA rules? I am not sure about your age referring to your user page, but could it be that? I cannot see a ban in the log. But you can contact http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mira84 for help or http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Semanticdrifter for questions about the topic. [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 10:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I understand Now. COPPA rules How sad.. he was hard-working, fair and honest, and it's quite unfortunate that he can't be on here anymore. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : I doubt that removing the Age from My (Trevor88's) Userpage will make a difference. They can access the age of people's ages that they stated when they sighed up. 10:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::If you indicated in your application your age, yes, everything is too late. If you had not given it they would not know it. Some people make a new account and "say the truth about their age", when you understand. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 10:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Its nice to meet you Harry Granger thanks for putting me on the admin lists and i am hoping to add more pages from the Harry Potter stories. Thanks again for the kind welcome :) Aly 15:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) trolllSamkenway2 (talk) 13:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome If you say so Tahis9 (talk) 03:06, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Inflammatory message deleted by Tahis9 (talk) 09:22, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Tahis9 (talk) 03:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Inflammatory message deleted by Tahis9 (talk) 09:22, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Tahis9 (talk) 03:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Myself Regrettably, I will be unable to spend as much time on wiki in general as I have before, due to a combination of family/personal matters, and education. I will still respond to all messages sent, so if you ever want to talk to me, or want someone to help build up the wiki, I could probably throw in a fair bit of time, but I won't be going at it the way I used to. PS: If you do need me, I would recommend contacting me either on my talk page on this wiki or on the Harry Potter Wiki. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :I admit, I'll miss being on here everyday, and in particular I'll miss talking to you ... you were and still are a very good friend. :In regard to Trevor88, I left a message on his new talk page regarding his recent edits - I only hope nobody takes things the wrong way when it is read. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Hi Harry granger. I thought you'd like to know that I've founded a new wiki for the upcoming Harry Potter spin-off series Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The new site can be found here. Feel free to swing by any time! Thanks.--The Boy Re: Your comment in the summary of the article: Harry Potter Hi. When I comment in wikia, when I look back to it afterwards, I usually find it either arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate and/or insultive. I meant the summary as a joke. Tahis9 (talk) 03:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I meant my previous comments on Wikia Tahis9 (talk) 00:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) No Comment Tahis9 (talk) 06:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know how you came to that conculsion, but if I do, I have reason to do. You did after all reccomend me to be Admin (I still remember). Anyway I should go back to classwork. Tahis9 (talk) 03:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Pottermore photos What was Hunnie Bunn's stance on the House photos again? Tahis9 (talk) 01:17, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : Hmm, thanks. AB Ng, edited Petunia, removing a few of Hunnie Bunn's words. Tahis9 (talk) 23:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Nice Trial Thanks for the compliment. I just summarise for record purposes. Tahis9 (talk) 07:16, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Only doing this because I'm bored I think no one is interested in this wiki anymore, lol. Tahis9 (talk) 07:58, July 16, 2017 (UTC)